1 mois, 1 famille
by LePandaFaon
Summary: Une petite surprise attend Edward à son retour de mission (trèèèèès légère mention de Alphonse ;))


Ohayo mina ! Voici ma 1re fanfiction que j'ai écrite il y a environ 1 an.

Bien évidemment, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

C'est un tout petit OS que j'avais écrit pour une amie qui aimait beaucoup le couple EdwardxWinry. J'espère qu'il vous plaira malgré le fait qu'il soit vraiment très court.

Enjoy your read :D

* * *

Le soleil se levait sur Central. Sa lumière traversait les volets de la chambre d'un jeune couple. Le jeune homme avait des cheveux couleur de blé et fut réveillé par un rayon de soleil qui lui chatouillait le nez. Il ouvrit ses yeux couleur d'or et se redressa. Soudain, alors qu'il voulait sortir du lit, une main attrapa son t-shirt. Il se retourna : une jeune fille, blonde, était allongée à côté de lui. Cette dernière ouvrit les yeux à son tour et plongea son regard bleu lagon dans celui doré de son amant. Ils venaient de passer l'une des plus belle nuit de leur vie.

"Bonjour Ed, dit-elle.

\- Salut Winry, lui répondit Edward en lui embrassant le front. Je t'ai réveillé ?

\- Non, je ne dormais plus."

Winry lâcha le t-shirt d'Edward qui partit dans la salle de bain. C'est alors que Edward entendit des gémissements. Il se dirigea alors vers la chambre et y vit Winry pleurer. Il accouru vers elle et la prit dans ses bras.

"Je ne veux pas que tu partes, sanglota-t-elle contre son torse.

\- Je sais, mais je n'ai pas le choix. C'est un ordre du Führer Roy Mustang : je dois partir pour Briggs. Mais ce n'est que pour 1 mois, je reviendrai vite. Je te le promet.

\- Je t'en prie, fais attention à toi et je t'interdis de revenir en pièces détachées. J'ai entendu dire que plusieurs personnes se sont faites tuer par des ours des montagnes.

\- J'ai connu pire, tu le sais et mon bras et ma jambe sont là pour me le rappeler, lui dit-il en souriant."

Elle lui sourit à son tour et se dégagea de son étreinte. Ils prirent leur petit-déjeuner et Ed alla préparer sa valise. Winry décida d'aller l'aider pour passer ces derniers instants avec lui.

Arrivé à la gare de Central, Edward eu une boule au ventre : il allait passer 1 mois loin de sa dulcinée. À cette idée, Edward fit la moue. Et pour une fois, il allait voyager seul car Alphonse était partit dans les pays de l'Est pour un bon bout de temps.

"N'oublie pas de bien essuyer ton auto-mail après ta douche, d'accord ?

\- Oui, oui...

\- Et n'oublie pas de bien le graisser pour...

Elle fut couper par les lèvres chaudes d'Edward qui colèrent les siennes.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je prendrai soin de ton œuvre, lui dit-il en souriant mais son sourire était triste et Winry l'avait bien compris.

\- Reviens vite...

\- Promis."

Edward grimpa dans le train après avoir jeter un dernier regard à la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde.

"JE VEUX QUE TU ME RACONTE TON VOYAGE À TON RETOUR ! cria-t-elle en courant après le train.

\- D'ACCORD ! lui répondit Edward à travers la fenêtre de son wagon."

Winry regarda le train s'éloigner au loin jusqu'à devenir un point à l'horizon. Sur le chemin du retour, Winry eut les larmes qui lui montèrent aux yeux et qui coulèrent le long de ses joues roses. Elle courut vers sa maison et s'y enferma.

 **1 mois plus tard**

Edward était dans le train et n'en pouvait plus d'attendre : il voulait revoir la femme qu'il aimait et qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis 1 mois. Lorsque le train s'arrêta, Ed se jeta en dehors et chercha Winry dans la foule. Soudain, il aperçu une femme avec une longue chevelure blonde au loin et accouru vers elle.

"Salut ma super mécanicienne, lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille en lui embrassant le cou.

\- Salut Ed, le futur papa, lui répondit-elle en se retournant.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?

\- Je suis enceinte Ed. De toi. Tu vas être papa.

\- C'est... C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie, dit-il en se penchant vers le ventre de Winry. Alors comme ça, nous allons devenir parents ?

\- Oui.

Éd donna un baiser à Winry avant de la prendre dans ses bras.

\- Je t'aime Winry.

Ces 7 lettres résonnèrent aux oreilles de Winry. C'était les 2 mots qu'elle aimait les plus entendre de sa bouche.

\- Moi aussi, je t'aime Ed."

Le couple se dirigea vers la sortie de la gare, main dans la main, avec un sourire rayonnant sur leur visages.

"Notre bonheur ne fait que commencer, Winry.

\- Je suis impatiente de voir la suite, Ed."

* * *

Et voilà. Je sais que c'est très court mais ce sont mes débuts. J'essayerai de faire de mieux en mieux alors n'hésiter pas à suivre ma progression et à laisser des reviews, ça m'aiderai beaucoup.

Sur ce, à la prochaine ;D


End file.
